El Angel que nos Unio
by andreismtz98
Summary: angeles que unen a las personas que estan conectadas con el hilo rojo y ahora en japon a Mizuki le toca reunir a Inuyasha y Kagome y Ranma y Akane pero para hacerlo tiene que superar muchas cosas.
1. PROLOGO

Prólogo  
Cuenta una leyenda que las personas están conectadas por un hilo rojo el cual está atado al dedo meñique y están destinadas estar juntas por el resto de sus vidas y que ese lazo nunca se podrá romper , y para que esas personas se conozcan intervienen unos "ángeles" del destino y nos encargamos de que ellos se conozcan y sean felices y cuando terminamos la labor nos marchamos de este mundo ya que nosotros somos seres que no tenemos a quien amar ni somos amados pero les quiero contar uno de los casos que me toco reunir para que fueran felices.  
Todo comenzó con mi madre Ai ella también era un angel y se encargó de los padres de Inuyasha, Inu no Taisho e Izayoi y empieza todo aquí.


	2. Capítulo 1 : La amistad y hermandad

Capítulo 1 : La amistad y hermandad  
Era un fresco día de verano y se encontraban 3 niños jugando en un hermoso jardín dos de esos niños eran peliplateados con hermosos ojos dorados y una pequeña de cabello negro aveces chocolate con ojos del mismo color del cabello se encontraba escondida en un hueco de un árbol.  
-te encontré- exclamo el menor peliplateado haciéndole una mueca como burla.  
-no es justo- le reclama la pequeña al peliplateado haciendo un puchero la vez –hiciste trampa- le grito al acto seguido lo tiro y empezó a correr.  
-ya verás mizuki- le gritaba el pequeño peliplatado  
-a que no me alcanzas- le grito la pequeña que le llevaba cierta ventaja hasta que choco con el hermano mayor –lo siento-dijo Mizuki apenada  
-no te preocupes y dime por qué corres?-pregunta muy curioso el hermano mayor  
-Es que Inuyasha hizo trampa de nuevo –le reprocho la pequeña en eso Inuyasha la alcanza – no es cierto la tramposa eres tú que no admite que perdió-dijo el chiquillo mostrándole la lengua.  
-Sesshomaru no es cierto otra vez vio donde me escondí- decía la pequeña mientras se ocultaba detrás del mayor de los hermanos.  
-Mizuki es hora de irnos-grito una mujer alta de tez blanca con cabello rizado y castaño ojos color chocolate desde el otro lado del jardín.  
-Está bien- le respondió la pequeña. Mientras corría para irse Inuyasha la toma de la muñeca deteniéndola-oye vas a venir mañana verdad?-le pregunto Inuyasha preocupado.-claro que volveré a mañana para jugar juntos Inuyasha no te preocupes-le contesto la pequeña al sonreírle. -Inuyasha no seas llorón-le dijo Sesshomaru en tono de burla.  
-Sesshomaru deja de molestarme no tienes que volver a jugar con tu tonto videojuego-le exclama moleste.-fee yo solo decía- dijo sesshomaru mientras volvía a su juego.  
-bueno me tengo que ir hasta mañana chicos-  
-hasta mañana le gritaron al unísono los hermanos.  
-Mizuki porque tardas tanto ya es tarde-le regaño su mama, mientras se despedían de los demás.-lo siento pero me entretuve con Inuyasha-le respondió la pequeña a su madre mientras caminaban de camina a su casa  
-Mientras tanto con los Taisho-  
-niños es hora de cenar ya bajen-les gritaba su madre izayoi una mujer joven tez blanca pelo negro largo que sobrepasaba la cintura ojos color café era una mujer hermosa.  
-está bien mama-gritaron los dos al unísono e inmediatamente bajaron a la sala para cenar juntos como familia que eran-hey Inuyasha dime porque siempre le preguntas a Mizuki si va venir?-pregunto Sesshomaru mientras cenaban.  
-¿Eso es cierto Inuyasha?- pregunto su padre un joven de tez morena pelo plateado y ojos dorados como sus hijos.-si papa- le respondió a su padre.  
-¿ Y porque?- pregunto su madre  
-Porque tengo miedo de no volverla a ver ella es mi mejor amiga y como una hermana-contesto el pequeño con la mirada baja  
Sus padres y su hermano se vieron con cara de que tenían el mismo pensamiento y le dijeron-te gusta o no mizuki?-lo dijeron al unísono  
El pequeño estallo de furia y les grito-NO ME GUSTA MIZUKI ELLA ES FEA- respondió enojado  
-pero si es una niña muy bonita-le dijo su madre  
-es hermosa como la luna-agrego su padre  
-Inuyasha eres un don juan- dijo su hermano en tono de burla  
_por última vez no me gusta y esta fea y si le pregunto que si va venir es porque me preocupa no volver a ver la entendieron yo la quiero como una hermana- les dijo el pequeño enojado  
-como digas-le dijo Sesshomaru  
-Bueno hijo que bueno que te preocupas por Mizuki ya que es cierto yo la veo como una hija- le dijo su padre  
-yo también la veo como una hija-agrego su madre  
-si yo la veo como una hermana también Inuyasha así que no te preocupes- le dijo su hermano con un tono de indiferencia.  
_Aunque hijo no estaría mal que ustedes estuvieran juntos-dijo su padre para molestarlo  
-Inu No Taisho ya deja a Inuyasha solo tiene 6 años como para tener novia- le reclamo su esposa.  
-esta bien ya dejaremos el tema, aunque gracias a su madre Ai nos conocimos verdad cariño?-le pregunto a su esposa.  
-si tienes razón gracias a su madre te conocí y se lo agradezco-constestoóIzayoi.  
-si yo también y que bueno que sea nuestra amiga y socia en la empresa-agrego Inu no  
-padre por cierto como van la empresa de hoteles Shikon?-pregunto Inuyasha con curiosidad  
-bien por ahora-le contesto su padre.  
-En casa de Mizuki-  
-Mama mañana puedo ir a jugar con inuyasha?-pregunto la pequeña a su madre  
-Talvez Mizuki por?-pregunto su madre  
-por que Inuyasha quiere que vaya-contestó mientras ayudaba a su madre a recoger la cocina.  
-se ve que le importas a Inuayasha-dijo su madre en tono de burla.  
-¡MAMA!-le reclamo su hija y sonrojada y con la mirada baja  
Su madre al notar que estaba triste se agacho para quedar a su tamaño y le dijo-cariño no estés triste –dijo esto mientras consolaba a su hija.  
-sé que nosotros no podemos amar ni ser amados pero eso no te de impedir que seas feliz-le dijo mientas le limpiaba las lágrimas.  
-lo se mami pero como fue que te enamoraste de mi papa-le pregunto con curiosidad  
-eso yo no sé cómo paso pero el destino me lo quito pero me dio un hermoso regalo-le dijo su madre mientras le sonreía.  
(nota de la autora: el padre de Mizuki fue asesinado por un demonio y su madre Ai nunca se enteró que quien lo mato solo sabe que murió en un asalto)  
Después de que terminaron de arreglar se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a dormir.  
Y así pasaron los días de primavera y Mizuki seguía yendo a jugar con Inuyasha y al tiempo después llego el otoño el inicio de clases.


End file.
